


Dream a Little Dream

by orphan_account



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric didn’t expect to hear his name leave Hyde's mouth. Not while Hyde had his hands down the front of his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I freaking love Eric Forman and Steven Hyde together. I think Eric’s this naïve, little foolish baby face dumbass that needs Hyde’s rough and tough, mountain man hippie hotness to balance him out and take care of him. There needs to be more hyderic!

It was 3am at midnight and Eric’s throat felt like a drywall. After sneaking out earlier with a six pack, he was drowsy and his head was still buzzing. He needed those beers though. It was over two weeks since Donna broke it off with him all because she thought he was taking her for granted. Sure, maybe he wasn’t as attentive as he should have been. And maybe he really shouldn’t have asked her to bring him a root beer after making out. But maybe she just wanted an excuse to go out with the kid in her art class. The tall, long hair lanky asshole.

So he chose not to care anymore. And drinking helped. But now that the good buzz he had earlier was fading into a headache and it was a Saturday morning and sleep was the last thing he wanted to do. He just needed something to keep up his spirits and to take off the edge. So he headed down to the basement to find Hyde and his stash of hash. He was his own man. He could have fun without a girlfriend.

The first thing he noticed as he walked down the stairs was the smoke. The haze stung his eyes and the smell burnt his nose and throat. He guessed he never noticed how bad the stuff smelled when he was getting high himself. The second thing he noticed was Hyde’s head thrown back on the couch’s armrest. And Hyde’s hooded eyes and parted lips. Just as he was about to call out Hyde’s name, the boy in front of him let out a grunt.

“Fuck…ah….”

Eric didn’t know Hyde’s voice could be so deep. He could almost feel it vibrate in the air… and through his chest.

“Aww yeah baby… suck it. Put it into your mouth…”

What in the heck? Did Hyde sneak in some girl into his parents’ basement at night?

“Yeah baby… choke on it”

After he schooled his eyebrows back down to normal, a perverse sense of curiosity took over Eric. He made his way over to the couch and leaned his head over. He took in the sight of Hyde’s body sprawled out, limbs all loose and feet hanging over the edges of the couch. He was definitely alone. With nothing but his hand dug deep in the waistband of his jeans to keep him company. Was Hyde sleeping… or maybe sleep masturbating? Well, only one way to find out.

“Hey Hyde,” he whispered softly. Nothing. Then he said a little louder, “Steven”

“Shhh baby! Wouldn’t want anyone to know what we’re doing”

A snarky grin spread across Eric’s face. So Hyde has a secret somebody he doesn’t want anyone to know about huh? He wondered who it could be. He could play this game. Get Hyde to fess up to wanting to screw some embarrassing girl… maybe a girl version of Fez.

Okay he thought. Time to put his diabolical plan into action. Putting on his most seductive, feminine voice, Eric whispered into Hyde’s ears.

“Do you like that?” He sucked in his breath with a sharp intake. “Ah,” he moaned, “do you like that Steven?” He didn’t expect Hyde to let out a low, throaty chuckle. He was starting to see how Hyde managed to be so lucky with the ladies.

“Fuck. I love it when you call me by my name baby”

Eric was good at this. He knew most of Hyde’s girlfriends (if you can call them that) called him Steven. Thought that meant they could somehow change him or something. Little did they know that Hyde wasn’t the fixer upper type of guy. He was just… Hyde. But apparently his best friend got hard when girls called him by his first name. Maybe he was secretly into the entire whipped boyfriend thing like Kelso. Eric figured he might as well find out Hyde’s other kinks while at it.

“Yeah? What else do you love? What else do you want me to do… Steven?”

 “Hmmmm,” Hyde mumbled. “I love it when you take me into your mouth baby. I love it when you suck me dry and then kiss me”

A flush of red crept up his face. Oh man. He didn’t need to know that about his best friend. Or any other guy. Did guys like tasting their own juice? It’s not like Eric wasn’t curious about it once in a while… but he hadn’t gone that extra step and tasted his own cum. But his best friend apparently likes to be kissed with a mouth full of his own cum. Whoever this girl was, she had to be an absolute freak for Hyde to think she would give him a taste. He wanted to know what else Hyde thought he could do with this girl.

“Yeah Steven? What will you do for me? Or do to me?”

There went that low, grumbling chuckle again. “I’ll return the favor. Suck you good. Then I’ll stick my tongue in your hole.”

Eric choked on air. ‘Shit,’ he thought. Hyde sure laid his charms on thick. And even in sleep his grin was just as cocky as Eric remembered. The smug, handsome bastard. Wait. Not handsome. Definitely not handsome.

“Yeah baby. Then I’ll push my fingers up your cunt to stretch you out”

If he was getting embarrassed before, now his face was absolutely on fire. Hyde always talked about how he was such a stud with the ladies. But he thought his best friend was just exaggerating. Come on! All guys pretended to know what to do with girls.

“Then I’ll lick your pussy until you’re dripping”

Okay… Eric had definitely never thought about giving head to a girl. Is that even the right word for it? As much as he thought about having sex with a girl he never actually thought beyond getting it in and maybe, if he found a four leaf clover and all the stars aligned, being sucked off. But he was pretty sure girls wouldn’t be into that. But maybe they would be if he learned a few tricks from Hyde? At least while Hyde’s asleep he wouldn’t have to admit that his best friend had more sexual experiences than him. That would revoke his membership in the manly stud club.

 “I will wet your pussy nice and good. Get you fucking ready for my big cock”

Jeez! Fuck. He could feel his jeans tighten. Was he getting a hard-on for his best friend? No, it couldn’t be. It was just the thought of a girl getting wet that was making his breaths shallower. It was like he was watching porn. Steven was just like any other guy in porn. He might as well have been a couch. Nope. Eric was definitely not hard for his best friend.

“Alright baby. Touch yourself. Make yourself wet for me.”

Shit. He felt moist in his jeans. He was already leaking. And judging from the way Hyde was rubbing inside his own jeans, he was probably leaking like a faucet too. Eric was hard as a rock. He couldn’t jerk off to his best friend’s sex dream can he? That made him feel like a creep. But he was only jerking off to a fantasy right? He needed this. After Donna tossed him aside, Eric needed to feel like he was needed.

“Are you ready for me baby? I can’t wait to be inside of you”

“Fuck,” Eric choked.

“You ready for me baby? I’m throbbing over here”

Without thinking anymore, Eric’s hand slid into his jeans and under his boxers. Not wearing a belt helped. As he ran his thumb over his shaft, he felt the think film of slick over the head.

“I’m ready for you. I’m so wet right now”

He was just playing along! Honest. He just wanted to know what Hyde would do with the girl in his dreams. He wasn’t expecting for his legs to turn to jelly when Hyde let out an appreciative grunt.

“Aww fuck baby you’re so tight around me. So hot. I want you so bad”

Eric’s eyes focused on the way Hyde stuck his tongue out of his mouth and licked over his lips. Was Hyde’s lips always this plump?

“Fuck. You’re sucking me in baby. Do you like it? Do you like my big cock in you?”

“Uh huh,” Eric groaned as his fingers worked over his shaft faster. His wrist was starting to burn from the friction against his waistband.

“Let me hear you say it. Say you like my big cock inside of you”

“I like your big cock in me. Fuck me harder”

Did he say that!? Shit. He was getting too involved in this role playing. He didn’t even know what girl Hyde was fucking in his dream. All he knew was that the grunt from his best friend was edging him closer to the best damn orgasm he ever had.

“Fuck baby. You like it when I fuck your asshole and stroke your dick like this?”

Eric choked on his own spit. What in the actual fuck? Was Hyde a pervert? Eric didn’t care if people liked… if people you know batted for their own team, but this was his best friend! With Buddy it was just some random dude that he didn’t even end up hanging out with after, but this was Hyde. They practically grew up together. How could he not have known that he was… liked that?

“Fuck baby I’m gonna cum”

That and the upward stroke brought Eric over the edge. As he panted and gasped for breath, he realized the front of both his and Hyde’s jeans were soaked through. Fuck.

“See what you do to me Foreman?”

“What!” he practically shrieked. Hyde jerked his head and opened his eyes. The corner of his mouth was upturned.

“You’re so pretty after I’ve fucked you nice and rough.” Hyde yanked his hand and pulled him on the couch. He was straddling Hyde’s cum soaked crotch. He felt like he was overheating from the warm blush spreading all throughout his body.

“Man. This dream’s been so real” Hyde said, before pulling him closer and putting his hand on the back of his neck. Hyde’s thumb ran alongside his jaw, drawing him closer. He could smell the hash on Hyde’s breath. That and the overwhelming, musky scent of his best friend. He closed his eyes and felt a gentle brush of wet, warm lips. He was so not prepared for the tongue that snaked its way through his teeth. Not ready for the way Hyde practically breathed him in. There was something animalistic about the way Hyde claimed his mouth. Even though it was Eric’s weight that pinned the two down on the couch, Hyde was the one in charge. His entire body was in wracked with lust from the tip of his tongue to the ends of his toes. The only thought in his mind was how much he liked how Hyde tasted. This wasn’t like his and Donna’s kisses at all. Shit. Fuck. Donna. He was only doing this because he was on the rebound from his ex-girlfriend. The stinging guilt made him pull away abruptly. He practically jumped off the couch and out of Hyde’s warm, strong embrace.

Hyde’s brows were drawn in confusion. “What….” he whispered, before a look of realization plastered itself over Hyde’s face. “Shit. Fuck. Fuck” Hyde hissed.

Hyde pushed himself off the couch and stood there, shoulders tense like a deer caught in the headlights. Eric couldn’t bring himself to look him in the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so sorry I left everyone hanging. I'm unfortunately not very good at writing. I promise I'll try to finish this fic sometime soon.

Steven’s POV

When he realized it wasn’t a dream, Steven felt his stomach sink to the floor. Two years. Two fucking long years since he’d realized that what he felt for his friend wasn’t just annoyance. No, the way his face heated up when Eric said or did something stupid like his normal dumbass self usually did wasn’t annoyance. It wasn’t just lust either. No, Steven realized that as much as he enjoyed jerking himself raw in the showers thinking about plowing into Eric, he much preferred fantasies where Eric is pliant under his touch, where he puts light kisses on the crevice of his best friend’s neck. If it was just lust, Steven would have fucked his way out of this dilemma a long time ago. Fucked any skirt that came his way, fucked some good girls looking for some attention from a bad boy. 

But he couldn’t get his mind of the idiot. It was getting harder and harder to keep his feelings under wraps. He’d been so good at it too until this fuck up. Now Eric wouldn’t even look him in the eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing here Forman?”

Eric spluttered. “I came for weed man. What… what the fuck were you doing!”

The dumbass had the balls to ask a question he already knew the answer to. Fine, Forman. He knew just what to do.

“What do you think I was doing Forman?” he asked as he slowly closed the distance between them. Forman’s eyes went wide with each step he took.

“You… um… you were high. Then you jacked off. And said my name.”

“Now Forman, I’m a little hazy on the details since I thought I was dreaming. But did I dreamed the part where my tongue was down your throat?” He had backed up Forman to the wall. His face was blazing red, as was his own, but he had the upper hand here. He won’t back down to the wuss now. He rested one hand above Forman’s head and leaned in even closer. God he smelled good. He couldn’t help it. He stuck his nose deep crevice of Eric’s neck and inhaled. It was just like his shower fantasies. He could feel his dick getting hard again.

“Hyde what are you doing man?” 

Steven wasn’t going to make this easy on him.

“What do you think I’m doing,” he whispered into Eric’s ears. The he traced it with the tip of his tongue. He did not expect the low, throaty moan from the lanky young man under him.

“Dude you’re high. You’re being weird.”

Steven snorted. Yeah he’s high as a kite. He had to be if he was doing everything that he said he wouldn’t. He didn’t want Eric to hate him. But it’s too late now. He already knew and Steven might as well get a taste of that forbidden fruit before he’d get thrown out of paradise.

“I’m weird Eric. I’m a fucking freak,” he said, staring at Eric with the most sobering expression he could muster when his entire body was wracked with lust and loathing. He held Erik’s face steady with his hands and dived in. Erik wasn’t responding but it didn’t matter. He was everything Steven dreamt about. His mouth, so full of sass, was warm and wet and god he tasted like stale beer but Steven couldn’t get enough of his best friend. 

Erik’s hands moved to his chest. Steven thought – if he could even think at a moment like this – that Eric was going to push him away. But the light pressure on his chest moved downwards to his waist. Eric pulled him in.

His best friend was working at his mouth. He didn’t know when it happened, but somehow Eric’s tongue was in his mouth wrestling with his. He was being irrational, but Eric had no damn right to be so good at sucking faces. He didn’t know if he should hate or thank Donna. 

Eric’s hand became more insistent. He grabbed Steven’s ass and bucked his hips into Steven’s already rock hard erection. Steven smiled and pulled Eric’s face back.

“Slow down buddy…”

Eric steadied his eyes and looked at Steven. “What… you don’t like this?”

Steven let out a laugh and Eric looked affronted. He was in deep for this idiot. He leaned back down to place a light kiss on his nose.

“I do. You don’t even know how much I like it you stupid idiot. But do you really want me to fuck you against a wall while your parents are sleeping upstairs? You’re not exactly a quiet one, princess.”

Eric smiled. “You jerk.” He pushed Steven back. “Look, I’m a little… a little lonely tonight. Donna just broke it off with me. Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Steven’s brows furrowed. Right, Eric and Donna. They might have broken up tonight, but their relationship was a roller coaster. He couldn’t push down the nagging feeling in his heart that whatever it was that he and Eric were doing tonight was just a momentary relief from Eric’s bruised heart.  
He let out a weak smile. “Sure, princess.”


End file.
